gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 365 - Plethora of Bewilderement
Ch. 364 - The Missing Egg Ch. 366 - Timeline Collapse CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Can't do the Time? Travel to The Harmless Ones Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in The Harmless Ones Time Warp 2. Lushful Shrubs Place 4 Green Delight in the Garden 3. Secrets Unfold! Return to Clockwork Box Find 12 hidden objects in Clockwork Box 4. The Neutralizer! Return to Time Machine Hangar Find 12 hidden objects in Time Machine Hangar 5. Encapsulation Travel to The Ambush Time Loop Match 12 details in The Ambush Time Loop 6. Vegetation Belts Have 3 Green Belt in the Garden Upgrade 1 Green Delight to Level 2 7. Finders Keepers Travel to Travel to Eureka! Find 12 hidden objects in Eureka! 8. Dragon Affair Travel to Village of the Vikings Paradox Find 6 differences in Village of the Vikings Paradox 9. Scurrying Away Travel to Smoky Mountains Find 12 hidden objects in Smoky Mountains 10. Green Delight Upgrade 1 Green Belt to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Green Delight to Level 3 11. With the Nature Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 365 scenes Have 1 Forest Trekking in the Garden 12. Complete the View Dinner Set Collect the Hut House Resort and place it in your Garden 13. Lost in the Nature Upgrade 1 Forest Trekking to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Green Belt to Level 3 14. Trekker's Paradise Upgrade 1 Forest Trekking to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Forest Trekking to Level 5 15. Build the Wilderness Complete the Wilderness Wonder 16. Wilderness Upgrade the Wilderness to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Harmless Ones Time Warp Earn 2 stars in The Harmless Ones Time Warp 3 Star The Ambush Time Loop Earn 3 stars in The Ambush Time Loop 3 Star Eureka! Earn 3 stars in Eureka! 3 Star Smoky Mountains Earn 3 stars in Smoky Mountains 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 365 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 365 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 365 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Can't do the Time? Ch.365/S.1 - The Harmless Ones Time Warp We are going back to the Mesozoic Era! Let me retrieve the information about this case. Got it! Seems like we are dealing with some artifact that's irrelevant to the time period has been found. Hmm... wonder what that might be? Can you lend me a hand with this? A pocket watch on the tree's root. We left this behind? I am pretty sure this wasn't intentional! Glad what we found this! Else this place might have been prone to Paradox again and we can't afford that! Quest:Secrets Unfold! Ch.128/S.5 - Neverworld Hideout We did stumble upon a hideout. And we found a funny looking fellow, who, for one, might be a dangerous person. Woah! You scared us a bit there! And what might your name be? And what are you doing here? I am really sorry about that! Although that wasn't my intention to scare you. Oops, where are my manners, I am, Thomas... Thomas Runkle. So... Thomas, can you please explain what's going on? We followed the coordinates from a piece of paper boat, and it lead us here after lots of ups and downs. Is this your doing? Yes! It was intentio... look, listen, we can chat all day, but we are kind of running out of time here, please lend your ears and help me neutralize Nikolai. You know how to neutralize Nikolai?... wait! But how can we trust you? What if this is one of Nikolai's games? You have every right to doubt me, but guess what? You can handcuff me if you guys don't trust me yet. I don't think I can trust this guy, not yet. He voluntarily wants to give us informaion about neutralizing Nikolai, we have to play safe here nad have him in cuffs. Quest:The Neutralizer! Ch.265/S.3 - Time Machine Hangar We have a lot of questions for him. Why did he cause all those anomalies and why would he want to help us? Ok Thomas, mind telling us how to neutralize Nikolai? Because we kind of have a world to save. Nikolai is, is very powerful, but not undefeatable. From what I have observed, Nikolai's almighty weapon is his ability to Time Travel without a Time Machine. Yes! That we are aware of, but what are you trying to propose here Mr. Runkle? Thomas! You can call me, Thomas. What I am trying to say is that his energy is drained rapidly by an element that's home only to planet earth. Is that why he wats to destroy earth from existance? My grand design is to have a cage of some sort to keep him locked at one place. That way he can't just Time Travel to another location, because he will be out of juice. Sounds like a plan! But where do you find this element? I suppose they must be ores that we have extract. You're quite the smart one! And yes, they are ores of this element. He just has to be exposed long enought that it drains him of his juice. His theory is convincing. But does it actually work? Quest:Encapsulation. Ch.365/S.2 - The Ambush Time Loop People have a plethora of doubts. It's not quite surprising that I am the one that invited it upon them. Why are we here in the west again? To validate my already tested theory. I coated the insides of this case that had the Tesseract with the element I was talking about, and guess what Nikolai had to send out men to retrieve it. You tested your stup... sorry, you tested your theory on Nikolai like that! You are running the risk. What if it failed? He might have gotten the Tesseract, wouldn't he? What else we've got? He will get the Tesseract either way, so I thought why not take a shot! It all worked out well in the end. This kind of behavior will not be encouraged, it worked once, the chances are abundant that it will fail. You're right! That's why I was trying to reach out to the Time Society all this time, but it took a while before you guys could find me, so I had to step up. Now that you guys are here, it's easier than ever. We have to stop Nikolai. He was after the Tesseracts for all this while, he must be raging since Time Society have the remaining two. Quest:Finders Keepers Ch.365/S.3 - Eureka! We are closing in on the temple. It should be nearby somewhere. This is very old school, as we are trusting our instincts to find this place and... Look! What! Calm down there Chauncey, they might hear us! What am I looki... What the? Should I say Viola? No, I will go with Eureka? Sounds historic and... and right. Well I am going with valhalla! Wow! I never believed that this existed but here we are. We found the crystals. Have to let the team know about this after all they are worried about us. Quest:Dragon Affair Ch.365/S.4 - Village of the Vikings Paradox Agent! This is extremely important. A Paradox occurred, and that's not it, it's in the village of the dragons. Off all places, this place is affected by Paradox! Agent and I will work on this Paradox, you talk to the villagers and tell them not to worry. Thanks, Borgsworth! I know I could use your help. I better calm the villagers down. We are almost done, and... there you go, This should do it. Wonder what might have triggered the Paradox? Is that thief at it again? I just informed the Queen about the Paradox. She was displeased at first but when she came to know that we fixed it, she was a little content with it. Quest:Scurrying Away Ch.365/S.5 - Smoky Mountains Looks like we are strolling around a bit. We have to gather the ores to neutralize Nikolai. Is this the place, Thomas? I don't think so. We are halfway there, we have to make our way to the top. I am not that good of a hiker, to begin with, this is unbecoming, shall we use the Tesseract? Sorry, Quincy! I would have to turn down your intriguing offer, the Tesseract lay safe at our Manor, let it be that way for now. Eleanor has asked to be back to the Manor. Heard that there is no one at our base.